Combat Mechanics
Your Character Your character has 3 stats, health, shield, and action points. Action Points Action points are needed to preform tasks such as attacking with a weapon, escaping from a battle, and moving in the battle map. You gain action points every turn, and the amount of action points can be influenced by Perks. Injuries can affect how much action points a weapon uses and how much are restored per turn. Starting Action Points This stat determines how much action points you have when you start a battle.A Perk can increase this. Restoration Action Points This stat determines how much action points are gained per turn. This can be lowered by injuries. This can be increased by Perk. Maximum Action Points This stat determines the maximum action points your character can have in battle. This can be useful as the player can save up action points and then deal lots of damage at once to the enemy. The maximum number of action points can be increased by Perks. Health Health is the most crucial stat of battles. Once your armor is at zero, when an enemy attacks you, it damages your health. Once your health reaches zero in battle, you lose the battle. Armor Armor is based on the armor you are wearing, when an enemy damages you, it damages your armor first.Some weapons deal double damage against (mostly explosives, weapon use rifle ammo with the exception of machinegun, heavy crossbow, tt-33, revolver, axes and Bardiche) The Map The map has 5 different things. There is the escape point, where if you are on it you can spend 1 action point to escape the battle. There is the player, who you control and move. Obstacles which hinder you from moving and sometimes block attacks (usually rocks and trees). There are the enemy, who attacks you once you are within range of their attack and have they have sufficient action points. Lastly, there is the shelter which blocks some damage (Usually trees). There are also towers in some maps where anyone with a ranged weapon standing on it has increased range. However, anyone on a tower is also not protected by obstacles Environment Block(WIP) # Cover block:This block reduce the likelihood of your ass getting shot at (doesn't affect melee or throwing weaponry) . Some also reduce your chance of landing your shot if it was in your line of fire (can be reduce or outright negated with the use of advantage point * Building wall: full blockade. Provide no cover against tower. Only able to be destroy with explosives and machinegun with the exception of beancan grenade * Small entrance: 25% blockade,no cover against tower. Only work as a obstacle so no cover provided when at the block * Ruins:25% against all. Indestructible * Stack of boxes: 50% blockade, 25% with tower. Can be destroy with Smg lv or above weaponry * Dead trees: 25% against all. can be destroy with smg lv or above weaponry * Lamp post/ sand bag: 50% blockade,25% with tower. destructibility require conformation * Manhole / rift :block player from moving, provide no other benefit * Planks: provide movement across rift, can be destroy with smg and above weaponry * Small hill :provide both advantages point and 25% cover (require confirmation ) * Rocks : 50% blockade, 25% with tower. Indestructible 2. Interact block : * Snake: Deal damage over time. can be taken down with any weaponry * Bee hive: target the nearest target and for 3 turn(?). Attack to activate * Bear nest : Spawn a very angry bear ( 400hp with rage skill ). Attacks anything * Bear trap: Immobilize anything for 1 turn, can be taken down with any weaponry * Poison Mushroom: Cover a radius of 3x3 around it with toxic spore, deal damage over time. Armed by walking around it 3x3 radius or shoot it. Take 1 turn to charge * Explosive barrel: you see the comically red barrel lying around the enemy, if you touch it would blow up. Deal around 40-80 (ish ?) damage with a 3x3 radius. can be activate by any weaponry (haven't try melee yet but why would you try to melee an explosive barrel in the first place ?) or other explosion * Mine: Better version of the explosive barrel but needed to be spotted (you have a spot radius of 3x3) first to be able to shoot it __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Weapons Category:Skills